The Story of Amanda Prince
by uka.495
Summary: Amanda Prince. She was more than Bellatrix Lestrange's adopted daughter. She was more than Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's love interest. And her story is more than anything you have ever encountered.


**Chapter 1**

"Aaaahhh! Please stop it!"

The young woman's voice echoed through the halls of the Krum Estates as a round of shrill and evil laughter rang from the Death Eaters who caused her pain.

It was really nothing unusual, the torture that is. Death Eater meetings are always filled with violence and torture. They never tortured a female unless they were in a Death Eater Raid. But that faithful day was no raid. It was only a meeting.

"Stop! You shouldn't be doing this now. Save your violence for the upcoming raids," Draco's voice was confident. He was promoted since the day he "killed" Albus Dumbledore and was already in the inner circle – the high ranks of Voldemort's army.

At once the death eaters lowered their wands and stopped the young woman's anguish. She was so weak but before she closed her eyes, she saw a glimpse of the man who saved her. She saw his peaked and emotionless face. She saw his platinum blonde hair. And she made a mental note to thank this man before her eyes closed.

* * *

Draco was still holding the woman he rescued from the bloodthirsty goons of Voldemort when the Dark Lord himself and his most faithful Bellatrix Lestrange appeared.

Silence fell amongst the Death Eaters at the sight of the man they serve. His red eyes scanned the room and fell on the youngest Death Eater he has.

"Young Malfoy!" his voice bellowed. Its hoarseness made him let go of the lady he was holding and stand straight before his master.

Bellatrix wasn't paying attention. She was busy scanning her fellow Death Eaters and looking for future prospects of violence.

"Who is that you have there with you?" Voldemort's voice send shivers down Draco's spine but he was intent on not showing it.

"A young woman who was being tortured a while ago, my Lord,"

His answer made Bellatrix shift her attention from the Death Eaters to the young lady her nephew was talking about. And the sight she saw made her weak and sent her sprinting towards the weakened body on the floor. She was no longer a crazy woman. The sight of the girl returned her to her senses.

"Amanda! Amanda, dearry, answer Trixie. Please, my dear, please!" she wailed as she held the body and cried.

"Bellatrix, who is this girl?"

She cannot answer him. She knows that is she told him who she was he will use the girl to his fullest gain. But her train of thoughts was ruined when a searing pain sent her hugging the floor for the tiniest bit of salvation.

And as quickly as it started, Bellatrix's pain ended. But it was punctuated by the same question that caused her agony. But it was not yet the worst question. The worst questions were yet to come.

Bellatrix knew that the battle was already lost. Even if she refused to tell him, he will make her. He will continue to inflict pain on her and the younger lady beside her. She had to tell him who the girl was.

"She is Amanda Prince. She…she is my daughter, my Lord," she bit her lip and regretted what she had done.

The Death Eaters were totally silenced by her revelation

"She was the supposedly missing daughter of Natasha Dusk and Magnificus Prince?"

"Yes, my Lord. Magnificus gave her to us."

"I never had the chance to tell you, my Lord," both of them knew it was a lie. She always had a way to communicate with the Dark Lord. She expected another round of _cruciatus_ but none came. He was urging her to proceed with her story.

"And when I got out of Azkaban, I looked for her but I couldn't find her. She left the LeStrange Manor as well as the Prince Estates."

"Very well, Bellatrix. Give her a suitable place here, Young Krum. Once the meeting is over young Malfoy will bring her to the Lestrange Manor. Bellatrix, stay with her. She'll need her mother when she wakes up," Voldemort finished.

Everyone was surprised with the special treatment that certain Amanda Prince received. But none of the Death Eaters were clever enough to wonder why that is so except for a platinum haired boy who happened to saved her.

* * *

The meet was long. It took six hours for the Death Eaters and their master to finalize a plan in order to get rid of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

_Funny how a mob of bloodthirsty serial killers and their Lord fuzz over a boy of 17_, Drao thought. He wasn't really paying attention to the discussions. He was still puzzled by the blonde witch she saw earlier.

He was still wondering about her when his Lord himself called him.

"Young Malfoy, I have another task to give you. It'll be a much easier task. All you have to do is guard Amanda Prince. She will lead us to victory over that Potter boy," he said almost triumphantly.

"As you wish, Master,"

"You may go and get them, I will go now. Accompany them to the Manor. I expect to see them at the Lestrange Manor when I get there tomorrow."

* * *

Bellatrix sipped tea silently as Draco stared into the vine-filled garden that belonged to his Aunt Bella. He cannot look at her, seeing her _normal _made him a little uncomfortable. He was used to her messy hair and ragged clothing but now, she looked too distant from the person he grew up to call his aunt.

But her manners and her look weren't the only ones changed. She was totally transformed by _that _girl and Bellatrix's concern for her.

"What's so special about that Amanda Prince?" he finally asked the beautiful woman in front of her.

"She's my daughter, my adopted daughter to be precise," she answered him weakly. It was obvious she was still bothered by Amanda's condition. Amanda hasn't woken up since the torture she received about nine hours ago.

"I mean, the Dark Lord seems to be very pleased with her sudden emergence and I don't see why," he finally confessed.

"She is a rather distant relative, young Malfoy,"

"Please forgive my nephew, my Lord," Bellatrix butted in time to save Draco from a round of punishment.

"Perhaps the two of you can talk over the plan tonight and if she wakes up, you can brief her, young Malfoy,"

"Yes, my Lord,"

* * *

Draco reluctantly revealed to Bellatrix their Lord's plan for _her _daughter. And the plan broke her heart.

In her despair, Bellatrix ran to her room and buried her face in her hands wept. She regretted that day she swore to her Lord. Then the obsidian-haired Death Eater lifted her head and saw a familiar portrait. It was the portrait of her, her husband and Amanda. She was still four years old then. It was their first and last portrait painted just before she and Rodolphus was caught and sent to Azkaban.

Bellatrix felt more and more terrible. She knew she must do something. She knew it may cost her life but she was willing to risk everything for her daughter.

* * *

Draco looked at the sleeping Amanda intently; when her blonde hair fell over her eyes, he bent down to move it away from her white face. She was so innocent-looking. Her eyes were a clear green.

He froze as he realized she was no longer asleep.

"You were the one who saved me, right?"

"Yes."

"Thank you very much…" she trailed.

"He is Draco Malfoy. He is my nephew. No more questions for now Amanda, I'll answer all your questions when we get to our destination," Draco didn't had the chance to introduce himself for his aunt came with a large trunk.

"Where are you going, Aunt Bella?"

"No one can know, Draco,"

"I believe I have the right to know, Bellatrix," a raspy voice entered the scene.

Bellatrix paled. She cannot tell her Master of her plan to escape with Amanda.

"An escape with Amanda?"

Silence befell the five beings inside the room.

"Answer me!"

"Nothing, my Lord."

"Lies, Bellatrix. Lies!" he screamed at her as he sent a cruciatus curse to where she was.

Bellatrix's screams broke Amanda's heart as she worked up the courage to command the most feared wizard.

"Stop it! Please stop it,"

"You will have to learn from your mother's mistake, child. You have to see this that you may know the essence of being true to me and serving me,"

"Please stop it,"

"Very well. I have a great plan for you, Amanda," he said as he lowered his wand and sent Bellatrix crumbling towards the cold marble.

"You must get close to Potter. You must get into the Order and give us all the information you can get. Every information given is a chance to see your mother. And after the final battle and that Potter boy is gone for good, your mother will gain her freedom," he paused to see Bellatrix's tear-stained face. His red eyes then turned to Amanda and asked if they had a deal.

The young woman in question, muttered a soft "yes". Amanda knew there really was no choice.

After Voldemort had left, Bellatrix lifted her head and stared at Draco.

"Draco, how could you do this to me?"

"My son didn't, Bella. I did," replied Cissy. She arrived with Voldemort.

"Why?"

"You have the nerve to ask me why when you pushed me to let my son kill!"

"I never did that. We both know that when the Dark Lord, spoke of it, it must be done," Bella defended.

"Then, the same goes for your daughter," she said as she levitated Bellatrix and apparated out of the Lestrange Manor leaving a saddened Amanda and shocked Draco behind.

"I am sorry, Amanda."

She merely nodded and turned to Draco with an emotionlessly-beautiful face.

"I believe you can tell me about the other details of the plan. I want my mother back."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Harry Potter except for this story.

A/N: The summary is very promising. I just hope you like the story.

* * *

i still dream of a piece of heaven...

* * *


End file.
